


Usami’s Magic Cafe: A Love Story

by gamerbot22



Category: super danganronpa 2: goodbye despair
Genre: Baristas, Chiaki is short and round as she should be, F/F, Fluff, Hajime is tired of everyone’s crap, Ibuki isn’t great at socializing but she thinks she is, Kiss on the Cheek, M/M, There might be some swearing down the line, coffee shop AU, more tags to be added as this goes on, mostly from Hajime, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata are just like any other college students. They’re tired, they’re underpaid, and they’re just looking for someone to help get through this with. Of course with a story as normal as that, two oddballs have to come in and shake everything up. Will Chiaki start to let herself have fun? Will Nagito be able to love himself so others can love him? All these questions and more will be answered in Usami’s Magic Cafe!(God this is a corny summary I’m sorry but not at the same time)





	Usami’s Magic Cafe: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my brother for proofreading this for me! Love u Zusa <3

“Chia, the toaster!”

The girl turned her head tiredly, dull pink eyes focusing on the toaster on the counter behind her. It takes a second for her mind to register the fact that it’s smoking.   
  


“Shit,” she mutters under her breath, quickly turning away from the boy in front of her and dashing over to the appliance. She unplugged it quickly and moved the toaster to the side, waiting for it to cool off before she dealt with it any further. 

  
“Haji, can you take care of him for me?” She asks, trying to lean over and see what exactly she had left in there. It looked like... something. That’s for sure.

“Washing dishes,” Hajime sighs, “Third time I’ve told you.” He picks up a used coffee mug and starts to fill it with the soapy water from the sink. As he starts to scrub it down with the cleaning rag he turns to the front, leaning casually against the food display. “Sorry, explain that order again for me?”

  
Chiaki smiles slightly as she starts to pick at the burnt item in the toaster. Leave it to Hajime to be a sarcastic dork while still being Roommate of the Year^tm.

“Ow!” She exclaims under her breath, pulling her hands away from the still smoking mess. The smell of burnt toast starts to fill the area behind the counter, and her subtle smile turns into an all too obvious frown. 

  
Since it’s unplugged, she knows she doesn’t have a reason to be afraid, but she’s still cautious as she uses one of the nearby forks to fish out a very, very burnt bagel. She sighs and quickly escorts the baked good to the trash before grabbing another bagel to toast on a lower heat.

  
“What’d he want?” Chiaki asks softly as Hajime walked past her to get back to the sink. 

  
“Uhh iced coffee with two shots of caramel,” he says, staring at the ceiling while he thinks. “Yeah, and a doughnut too.” He sets the now pristine mug aside on the rack and starts to wash the chocolate off a pink porcelain plate. 

  
“Nice, thank you.” Chiaki pats her coworker on the back and starts the coffee maker, making sure she has everything she needs there for the drink. Muttering to herself, she turned away to one of the nearby cabinets to grab another bag of coffee beans. As she sets everything up, she can hear the bell over the door ring, but she’s a little too focused to look up at the moment. What does catch her attention is the sudden, frantic ringing off the bell on the counter.

  
Chiaki sighs and turns away from the coffeemaker. She told Usami that the bell would be a mista—

  
“Good mornin’!” The girl behind the counter interrupts her thoughts, waving over-dramatically at the short barista. 

  
She gives the customer a once over, her dull eyes lighting up at the sight of just how... bright she looks. The customer had fluffy black hair, decorated with blue and pink streaks flowing seemingly at random down the length of her hair. Chiaki looks up a little higher and notices what seems to be the customer’s hair tied up into fake horns on top of her head? That was a new one...

  
“...Good morning,” Chiaki returns, moving her line of sight down to make eye contact with the customer. She can feel the blood rushing into her cheeks as she stands a little closer to the counter. The girl in front of her had a comfy white shirt on with a pink scarf lazily tied around her neck. A big guitar was loosely strapped to her back, and one hand was keeping the strap in place so the priceless instrument didn’t fall off her thin shoulders and onto the floor.

  
“Ibuki’s thirsty, what do you think she should drink?” The girl asks, tapping her free hand on her chin. Chiaki gives up on trying to count how many rings she has on. 

“Well, what does Ibuki like?” Chiaki asks, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Was this girl here with a friend? Why didn’t they just tell her what they wanted? She didn’t see anyone come in with her... but then again she hadn’t been looking at the door. 

  
The girl hums for a moment, looking over Chiaki’s head at the menu. After a few moments of quiet consideration, she snaps her fingers. “Oh! Ibuki wants that magic drink! The one with unicorns!!”

  
Chiaki is at a loss for words for a second. “Sorry... what drink?” She asks, noticing the shiny piercings this customer has in her ears. Chiaki always wanted to get cool piercings like those... she was too chicken to go get them done though. And God knows Hajime wasn’t that big of a help when she got her earlobes pierced.

  
“The magic one!!” The customer repeats, resting her elbows on the counter. She was a lot taller than Chiaki thought she was, and being this close Chiaki could see just how smooth and soft her face looked. “The one with all the colors!” She says, beaming up at the shy barista, “Ibuki saw it online a while ago!”

  
Oooohhh. Now she gets it. She’s talking about that Unicorn milkshake they were selling last year. Chiaki nods slightly as she remembers it. “Oh yeah, that one...” She twirls the loose strings of her apron around her fingers while she tries to think of a nice way to break the bad news. “That one had a loooooot if sugar in it, so we to—“

  
The girl in front of Chiaki stands straight up. “Yep! Ibuki needs sugar to help fuel her awesome performance later!!”

  
“Oh, she’s doing a performance? When does Ibuki go on?” Chiaki asked, reaching to her side to grab a cup. Whoever this girl was, she was worth getting yelled at over for making the sugar bomb drink.

  
“Hehe, you make it sound like Ibuki is a different person!” She grins, bringing a hand up to her cheek as she laughs. 

  
Chiaki raises an eyebrow as she starts to write on the cup. “Isn’t she...?”

  
“No!” The customer laughs, clamping her bejeweled hand over her mouth. “Ibuki is Ibuki! Ibuki is going to play next Saturday!”

  
The gears in Chiaki’s head take a second to warm up, then it clicks. “Oh, you’re Ibuki!” She gasps, nodding to herself. “Okay, now this all makes a lot more sense.”

  
“Hehe, Ibuki’s barista is so cute,” Ibuki smiles, leaning against the counter again. Her innocent face just makes Chiaki want to melt.

  
“You can call me Chiaki,” She murmured, blushing loudly. “Or whatever else..”

  
Ibuki lit up again as Chiaki turned to start preparing the drink. “Chia!! Chia the Chia Pet!!” She was practically flying off the ground with how excited she was. “You have the best name!! Better than Ibuki!!”

  
The barista put a hand over her heart, clutching her shirt as she tried to keep herself from dying of cuteness. “Ibuki is a nice name too, you’re selling yourself short.”

  
“Ibuki isn’t a chia pet though...”

  
Chiaki started to scoop ice cream into the cup, racking her brain for some kind of response. She doesn’t even realize she’s put more than usual in the container before she moves on to adding the milk and colored chocolate. 

“Hm... Ibuki...” She mutters, the gears in her head spinning at double time to try and come up with a cute name for.. a stranger. Ibuki was a stranger, why was Chiaki so worried about making her feel good about her own name? It’s not like it was integral to the life of this person she’d probably never talk to again.

  
Then again... there was no harm in it.

  
“Guitar Hero.” Chiaki decides, putting the ice cream scooper back in its container of warm water.

  
Ibuki’s ear perked up at the sentence. “Ibuki can be Guitar Hero,” Chiaki clarifies, sounding more confident in her decision. “Because you play music, and I like that game.”

The musician’s eyes sparkle in wonder at the name. “Chia Pet is really good at this game,” she grins, and Chiaki can see her sharp canines. It reminds her of a cat, sort of. A spunky little cat.

  
“Thanks.” Chiaki sets the drink in the blender and presses the big green button, watching to make sure it’s not just making noise. “So where are you gonna perform?” She asks, ignoring Hajime as he trudged past her to take care of the other customers.

“Campus park,” Ibuki grins, throwing up a rock and roll sign with both hands. “Ibuki is gonna party hard before the finals!!” The guitarist’s expression suddenly became curious and she leaned on the high serving counter, resting her chin on her arms. “Will Chia Pet be there?”

  
“I dunno..” she said wearily, getting the cup ready as the blender whirred loudly behind her. “I might have work.”

  
Ibuki frowned, resting her chin in her hand as she leaned across the counter again. From here Chiaki can see how shiny Ibuki’s pink eyes are. They’re like gemstones almost, and Chiaki can feel her cheeks warm when she realizes that they’re focused on her. “What if Ibuki comes to take Chia Pet to the concert? She’ll be there early, but she can watch Ibuki practice...”

  
The barista grabs a cup from the front counter as well as her lucky pink marker from her apron. She scribbles down Ibuki’s name, not noticing as she dots the final ‘i’ with a heart. “If Ibuki wants to, you can pick me up from work.” She turns her back as her customer squeals into her hands, her voice hardly muffled by her thin fingers. 

  
“How does four sound to Chia Pet?” Ibuki asks, squirming in place with a big smile plastered on her face. “Ibuki has a nice motorcycle that fits two!”

  
Chiaki poured the drink from the blender pitcher into the personalized plastic cup. She feels lighter than air as she pictures riding on a motorcycle with one of the prettiest girls she’s ever seen walk through the café doors. She turns back to face Ibuki and shook the whipped cream container she got from the fridge. “Four sounds perfect, I’ll bring my bike helmet.” 

  
Ibuki only seems to grin wider as she shifted her weight back and forth between her feet. “Oh, should Ibuki give you her number? So she can let you know if Ibuki shows up late?”

  
Chiaki gently put the domed cap over the drink, trying her best not to squish any of the whipped cream she had so meticulously decorated the sugary drink with. “Yeah! Here, write it on this.” She set the drink up on the serving counter along with a pristine white napkin. “Do you need a pen?”

  
Ibuki shook her head and pulled a thick multicolored pen from her jacket pocket. She slides the little purple knob down and scratched down her number. She didn’t even notice as she doodled a heart at the end. She passed the napkin back and watches Chiaki read it over. It’s adorable the way her soft lips push her cheeks up to nearly close her eyes. Ibuki almost swears she can see the hearts reflected in her soft pink irises.

  
“Enjoy your drink, Guitar Hero.” Chiaki smiles, leaning over the serving counter, the napkin neatly folded in her soft hand.

  
Ibuki took a sip, leaned forward, and gently pressed a kiss to the barista’s cheek. “I will! Thank you, Chia Pet.”

  
Chiaki’s mind went completely blank as Ibuki turned away. She sank against the counter when Ibuki sat down with her friend, and her whole world became stars as she saw that smile again.

  
The next thing she knew, Hajime was in front of her, shaking her gently by the shoulders. “Chia wake up! We don’t have all day for you to pick up on your work!”

  
She shook her head, and brushed her bangs out of the way. She tries to speak, but all that comes out was a girlish little giggle. “Hajime, she kissed me..”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“Guitar Hero kissed me,” she beams, holding her friend’s hands tightly. “Did you see that? Did you see how she looked at me?”

  
Hajime shook his head quickly. He’d been way too busy trying to catch up on all the orders she’d missed to even begin to see whatever the hell it was she had gotten herself into. “Chiaki, focus!” He pleads, trying his best to hold her still. “We have work to do, tell me after we’re done!”

  
Chiaki took that as a sign to turn in on herself again. Her cheeks started to glow pink as she buried her face in her hands. “Hehehehe she’s so cool....” she murmurs, no doubt still beaming behind her hands.

  
Hajime looked at the ceiling, and mentally he asks whatever god may be out there why, of all days, Chiaki had to short circut today. He soon realizes there’s nothing to be done, and with a defeated tone, almost begs Chiaki to go in the back to take a break.

  
He watches as Chiaki skips off to the back break room, and he reluctantly turned back to work. “Hi, welcome to Usami’s Magic Cafe, what’re you ha...”

  
His voice trailed off when he saw the person in front of him. He was tall, lanky, and paler than freshly fallen snow. The customer’s hair flew out in every direction like he had been shocked with an electric cable, and Hajime almost did a double take when that soft, sweet voice escaped their lips.

  
  


_ “Oh, I’m sorry, did I frighten you?” _

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve literally had this idea for a full year if not longer. I’m just really soft for these two ships and I want them to be happy dangit. I could sit here and tell you the detailed backstory for how I came up with this but really all that made it happen was just going to Starbucks and thinking about Chiaki in a barista outfit. More chapters to come as I get them going!
> 
> Edit: fixed some grammar stuff! Also the spacing was weird but now that’s all better.


End file.
